


The Lucifer Sword

by MonolithIsle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Episode: s05e04 The End, Fear, Hurt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonolithIsle/pseuds/MonolithIsle
Summary: A dive into Dean’s thoughts as he sees Lucifer possessing his brother five years in the future."If he could only pry away the face, to see behind the curtainTo tear at the perverted gaze, the unnatural curve of his smileTo look inside his mind, and see the tangled threads of a soulA soul of a man who is trapped in the darkness"
Kudos: 1
Collections: "On Savior’s Wings" - A Collection of Supernatural Fiction





	The Lucifer Sword

In the back of his mind he knows everything is already over  
But he ignores it, focusing on the task at hand  
_Treat it like any other case_ , he thinks  
Though it isn’t that simple, it never is  
And for once, fear brings him comfort  
Something familiar, to ground him, keep him sane  
His heartbeat pounding in time with his footsteps  
The glint of a knife in the moonlight  
The silent shroud of dread, infecting the air with slow poison  
He breathes, inhaling doubt  
His eyes stay dead ahead, steady, but he feels panic rising within him  
Ahead there is light and the shadow of a figure

Standing tall, there is his brother  
Only he’s wearing a face Dean doesn’t recognize  
An expression of amusement, something sinister  
A wicked, vile thing, that makes Dean’s stomach churn  
He realizes now, this brother, he doesn’t know  
If he could only pry away the face, to see behind the curtain  
To tear at the perverted gaze, the unnatural curve of his smile  
To look inside his mind, and see the tangled threads of a soul  
A soul of a man who is trapped in the darkness  
Strung up like a marionette, having no control or say  
His mind at the mercy of his captor, unable to disobey  
Hoping it may hold the glimpse of the brother he truly knows

His mouth goes dry, his heart unsteady  
Staring ahead at the vessel of ungodliness, evil spewing from every pore  
He doesn’t want to be scared, he must stay strong, the way he always has  
But he begins to break, because everything looks wrong  
The kid he looked after, the child he swore to protect with his life  
The innocent face, the strong stance, the fierce look in his eye  
Everything Dean raised him to be, it’s all twisted  
His brother’s skin is being worn by the devil  
The blame for all bad things enveloped in one single being  
A phantom of death, contained in one vessel  
It seems impossible that any sliver of a man still lives in it

He’s is frozen in place, the name _Sammy_ , on his tongue  
He wants to cry out, to tell him it’ll be okay, but does nothing  
Knowing his calls will fall on deaf ears, an unfamiliar voice biting back at him  
In front of him is a man that’s going to destroy the world, and he just stares  
Pulse thundering inside his skull, he feels the earth could give away any second  
His heart in his throat, hands shaking from fear  
The fear of not knowing if he has the guts, or the heart, to kill him  
Hoping, praying, that it wouldn’t end with blood on his hands  



End file.
